Ten Years Later
by Its a Happy Bunny Life
Summary: When Voldemort won the final battle, Harry left for the muggle world and slowly it all started to fade like it had just been a drug haze. Now, ten years later, Lucius suddenly turns up to take him back. Will Harry accept that it actually happened?


Okay so maybe I should concentrate a little more on my other stories but I just woke up this morning with this great idea and I just had to write it down and hear what you thought?

So here it goes

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

So this was a how a hero lived after retirement? Lucius mused in his head as he ran his eyes over "The Harry Potter's" room in the dark. It wasn't much he had to admit. He had thought that the great Harry Potter would have returned to the relatives he had lived with, in his childhood and gotten help but it didn't seem like it.

No, according to the files, he had started all over that day ten years ago when he had left the battle field as the looser. They didn't even know how he had gotten here as he never learned to apparate and he didn't take any money with him. They had just found him here in Girvan half a year later, without his wand, which they had found in a garbage can way further south, and upon further investigation they discovered that he had taken a job as a waiter at one of the local bars under a new name, Jacob Jameson, and had gotten a room with the job, up under the roof of the establishment.

When President Slytherin had heard this, he had seemed uninterested and ordered them to leave him alone but keep an eye on him in case he decided to come back.

He never did.

Ten years later and he hadn't even left the town, hadn't taken a new job, and hadn't talked to anyone beside his boss, colleagues and costumers. It all seemed a little wrong.

He took another look around the small room. He certainly wouldn't stay here for ten years, no, not even a week. It was nothing more than a bed, a desk and a closet. Actually it looked like Potter hadn't cleaned the room either in those ten years with all that stuff just laying around, and on the floor, how did he even get over to that bed?

Steps on the stairs made him turn from his musings and hurriedly cast a disillusionment charm over himself before backing into a corner.

Seconds later the door creaked open to reveal a very tired looking waiter, still in uniform, who silently closed the door behind himself and hurriedly found his way through the minefield on the floor without stepping on anything and just falling over in his bed, for a minute or so he shuffled around, kicking everything in it on the floor, before curling in on himself in the corner to go to sleep, a content look on his face.

In his own corner Lucius was shocked beyond belief. This could not be Harry Potter. There had to be some kind of mistake. Even though he couldn't see him clearly in the dark, he could see that this man looked nothing like neither James nor Lilly Potter. James was his cousin and he had been just as tall as him and Lilly was just a few inches smaller. This man, no, boy, didn't even reach him to mid chest. And even in the dark he could see that he didn't have black hair either. This was definitely not a twenty-six year old Harry Potter.

He silently left his corner to leave for the door. This was outrageous. They had monitored the wrong boy for nine and a half yeeeeeaaar…. Av…

The light switched on with a click to reveal the normally aristocratic wizard sitting on the floor rubbing his behind with a pained expression.

"_Malfoy?_"

His head snapped around when he heard his name whispered, to look straight into the eyes of the boy on the bed. Two very green eyes, just like Lilly's. His own eyes travelled to the boy's forehead looking for and finding the famous scar under a white tuft of hair, just as the light switched off with a new click.

"Mr. Potter I would appreciate if this could be done with the lights on thank you" he sneered as he got back up.

Nothing happened.

He sighed loudly before taking out his wand, making a few balls of light and magically placing them around the small room. Having done that he turned back to the boy fully expecting to find him in some kind of fighting position and not sitting in the corner, curled up on himself and mumbling wildly, the words raising in volume.

"_If you don't acknowledge what doesn't exist, it can't hurt you. It is just the drugs. _If you don't acknowledge what doesn't exist, it can't hurt you. IT IS JUST THE DRUGS…."

This was insanity.

Running steppes was heard on the stairs followed by a knocking on the door "Jacob? Jacob, are you alright in there?" a male voice sounded.

In two long strides Lucius was by the bed gripping the boys arm, snapping his fingers to make the light balls disappear and apparating them out of there just as the door opened.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

When they appeared again it was to the freezing cold world of the main yard, which abruptly made Harry frantically start screaming and kicking in his grasp, attracting the attention of the other occupants of Lord Slytherin's manor, who was soon hanging out the windows while he dragged the boy towards the main entrance, vaguely noticing how light he was as he started hauling him down the halls to the bedroom he had been assigned.

"I'm going to leave you in here to calm down a bit till we can talk like civilized adults" he said coldly to the sobbing mess on the floor, before closing and looking the door.

He could still hear the silent sobs from in there as he stood there in the hallway of the sleeping wing, trying to grasp what had just happened.

Harry Potter, The Harry Potter, had just broken down crying because he had showed up in his bedroom. Yes, something was definitely off here.

"Father? Who was that?"

He looked up at the unexpected voice only to find his own son standing there looking suspiciously at him.

"Potter" he answered shortly.

Draco blinked a few times looking confused.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter, I just went to collect him. Oh close your mouth Draco you are not a fish" he snapped irritated as he started to walk toward the library to report to Lord Slytherin, noticing that Draco was following him.

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? As in The Harry Potter that nearly defeated Lord Slytherin?"

"Yes"

"What is he doing here? Wasn't he living the muggle life somewhere?"

"Yes"

"Well?..."

No answer…

"Did he start a resistance?"

"No"

"Then what did he do?"

Lucius stopped abruptly in front of a big wooden door and turned around sharply to give Draco a square look.

"Draco, listen closely. Leave. Potter. Alone." Then he turned again and disappeared through door, leaving Draco to stare at it in disappointment.


End file.
